Nanny
by MagicalStoryMaker
Summary: Gabriella Montez goes to the Bolton mansion to baby-sit Troy Bolton and his wife's kid. But the thing is that Mrs Bolton is evil and is a lot older than Troy. Troy doesn't really love her. What will happen if Troy and Gabriella fall for each other?
1. Chapter 1

_**If you haven't read my previous story, The President's Daughter, please read it and leave reviews! You can find it in my profile. And for the people who read it and left nice reviews, thanks to you guys! I really appreciate it! And I hope you guys will like this too. Leave reviews! Thanks… xoxo**_

* * *

My name is Gabriella Montez and I'm 17. During my summer holidays, I was sent to baby-sit a 6 year old boy named Aden Bolton in an enormous mansion. I had to make some money to support my mother because she was really ill. She was a clerk and she couldn't even work properly anymore. The Bolton's were very rich. Aden's father name was Troy Bolton and he was just 25 years old while his wife, Angeline Bolton, was already 43. So I was sent to the Bolton's household and something unexpected happened. Let me tell you my story…

"Gabby, are you sure you'll be alright? Do you really want to take this job?" My ill mother kept asking me. I was to leave for Albuquerque the next day.

"Yes, mom. I'm sure. And don't worry, I'm gonna get lots of money and you'll get your operation." I replied as I stuffed my things into my luggage. "And if you need anything, call me, alright Mom?"

"Alright, sweetie. Just be careful."

I slept early that night as I was to leave at 5 am the next day. _I was really going to miss my mother… _

My alarm rang the next morning and I got ready. My mom was awake too. She came into my room. "Maybe you shouldn't go, honey." She said.

"Mom, you need your operation. We need money." I told her. I hugged my mother. My mom and I are really close. My father left us when I was just 6.

So I ate my breakfast and I took a bus to the airport. My plane departed at 6 am. I fell asleep on the plane. Hours later, a man woke me up. "Excuse me Miss, you've arrived in Albuquerque." He said. "Oh, alright." I said as I got off the plane. I took my luggage and went into the Albuquerque airport. As I walked, I tried to search for someone holding up my name on a poster or something.

Then I saw a woman in her forties with short blonde hair holding up a poster with 'Gabreela Muntaz.' Eventhough it was spelled wrongly, I knew it was my name. So I went to her. "I'm Gabriella Montez, nice to meet you Mrs Bolton." I held out my hand to her, smiling. She didn't shake my hand. She just had a tight sour face. She looked like she had botox. She wore a long, silky, expensive-looking white dress. "Come with me." She said and walked off. So I just followed her to her car. It was a black Mercedes and she had a driver. I went into the car and sat beside her. "Drive us back home." Mrs Bolton told her driver. I felt really awkward and uncomfortable because she didn't say a word to me.

"So, what does your mother work as?" She said finally after long minutes of silence.

"A clerk. At a school." I replied.

"No wonder." She said. _How rude! _"No father?" She asked.

"Nope…" I replied.

After that, none of us said a word until we reached a big, beautiful mansion. _Wow._ I followed Mrs Bolton inside. "Montez, no shoes inside." She said. "Leave them outside."

So I did as I was told. But _she_ wore her shoes inside. Oh well, it _is_ her house.

Once we entered the mansion, a little boy came running to Mrs Bolton. "Oh, this is my little boy Aden. The one you'll be baby sitting, obviously." She told me. Aden was trying to tell his mother something but she didn't listen. He had curly blonde hair like Mrs Bolton's and big blue eyes. Mrs Bolton didn't have blue eyes so I assumed he got it from his dad. But Aden was so adorable!

"Remember, Aden can't watch television for more than an hour. He can't play any games. No junk food either. He's allergic to orchids and feed him salad after every meal.

Do you get that?" She told me. Wow, I'll _try_ to remember that. "Yes, I got that." I replied.

"Alright then. I'll show you your room now." She said as she went up the marble stairs. I followed her, bringing my luggage along. "Here it is." She said, opening a door. The room was nice. A little small but definitely better than my room back home.

"Alright. Thank you." I thanked her.

"After you get changed, I want you to come downstairs and look after Aden because I'll be going to a friend's wedding and Mr Bolton is at work. Oh and please keep in mind that I won't be around mostly. Oh and Aden's private tutor will be coming in an hour." Her face was emotionless.

"Okay…" I replied. So far I still haven't seen her smile.

So I got changed into jeans and a sweater and went downstairs. I saw Aden infront of the TV. I sat down beside him. "Hey, Aden. How old are you?" I asked.

"Today's my 6th birthday." He replied not taking his eyes of the TV. He was watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"Oh really? Happy birthday. Aren't you gonna celebrate it?"

"No. I've got no one to celebrate it with. Even mommy doesn't know. It's like that every year." Aden said. _So that's what he was trying to tell his mother earlier. _

"Oh. What about your friends?"

"I don't have any. I'm home schooled. I have a private teacher. And she'll be coming in an hour."

_Poor kid! _

_**How was it? Did you like it? Please leave your review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Review, please!**_

An hour later, the door bell rang. I answered it. It was Aden's tutor. She was an African American woman with black, curly hair. She was about the same height as me.

"Hi, I'm guessing you're the new nanny! My, my you sure are a beauty." She said.

"Thanks but I'm not. And I'm guessing you're the tutor. I'm Gabriella Montez. Please come in." I said.

The woman came in. "I'm Taylor McKessie. But please call me Taylor." She said. She was definitely much friendlier than Mrs Bolton.

"Aden, your teacher's here!" I shouted for Aden to hear. Soon, Aden came into the living room and sighed. "Where do you usually teach Aden?" I asked.

"On the kitchen table." She replied. So she taught Aden for 2 hours while I searched for stuff to eat in the kitchen. _I was starving._ I found some Christmas chocolate coated gingerbread cookies in a jar. I ate some.

After that, I read some magazines and watched some TV. 2 hours later, Aden came running out of the kitchen and he started watching TV again. His mom told me he could only watch for an hour but it was his birthday so I let him watch. I went into the kitchen to see if Taylor needed something. "Do you want some tea?" I asked her.

"Oh, yes please. Not too much sugar." She said. I made a cup of tea for her and sat down beside her in the kitchen.

"Mrs Bolton isn't really what you would call friendly, is she?" Taylor asked me.

"No, not really…" I laughed.

"Do you know why she's like that?"

"No…"

"Don't tell anyone but she's really afraid of losing Mr Bolton… as in getting a divorce. He's an architect." She told me as she took a sip of her tea.

"Why?" I asked, curiously.

"Firstly, he's like 20 years younger than her. And second, he's a really dashing looking man. Sometimes she accuses him of cheating on her when he's not. She feels old and unwanted. That's why she had botox. And she always buys new lingerie like every week to impress him. It was an arranged marriage, actually. Mr Bolton a.k.a Troy was in love with a really poor girl in high school. His parents were really rich so they made him marry Mrs Bolton a.k.a Angeline." Taylor said.

"Wow… really? And how do you know all his?"

"I've known Angeline since I was 16. I'm 21 now." She chuckled. "But please don't tell anyone about this. Keep it to yourself." She said.

"Alright, don't worry." I smiled.

Taylor left soon and when I came out of the kitchen, I saw Aden fast asleep on the couch infront of the TV. I realized it was already 10 pm. Taylor and I had been talking for hours! I carried Aden up to his room and tucked him in. Just then, I heard Mrs Bolton's voice downstairs. "Montez? Where are you? Aden?" She called out. I quickly ran downstairs. "I'm here. I was just putting Aden to bed." I told her.

"Don't make Aden sleep if he doesn't want to." Mrs Bolton said as she took of her fur coat and brown leather gloves.

"No, he fell asleep on his own on the couch." I told her.

"The TV is on. Either you or Aden has been watching television. Please be truthful." She said. _What is wrong with her?! _

"Aden was watching TV." I replied.

"Aden has been watching television since I left. I told you to let him watch it for just an hour!" Her voice became louder.

"I'm sorry, I was talking to the tutor and…"

"Save your breath." She said as she went into the kitchen. _What's with this woman?! _

_I'm just gonna refer to her as Angeline._

Then I heard the front door opening. Angeline quickly walked to the door. It was Mr Bolton a.k.a Troy.

"Honey! You look tired, baby! How was work?" Mrs Bolton asked as she hugged Troy. I'm just going to start referring to him as Troy. The moment I saw Troy, I knew Aden got his eyes from him because they were ocean blue. He looked so young compared to Mrs Bolton. And Taylor was right, _he was quite dashing._

"It was fine." He didn't even hug Angeline back. He went into the kitchen. Angeline's smile turned into a frown. She walked toward me and said, "Go to your room now. Go to bed."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I told you so! Don't question me!" She said. Then Troy's voice came from the kitchen. "Are you talking to yourself, Angeline?"

"Uh, no dear. I was just umm singing." She replied to him. "Go now!" She told me. I had to obey her so I went to my room. _But why did she want me to? Was she afraid that her husband might see me?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Review! How do you like it so far?**_

I woke up at 9 am the next day. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and saw Troy eating breakfast and Angeline rubbing his shoulders. Troy looked at me, surprised.

"Who's this, Angeline?" Troy asked his wife.

"Oh um, she's the new nanny. For Aden." She replied.

"You told me that you couldn't find one yet." He said.

"Well, I've found one now. Last night." She said. _Why was she lying? _"Her name's Gabreela Montez."

"It's Gabriella, Mrs Bolton." I corrected her, giggling a little.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"It's just how you said my name… I'm sorry." I stopped giggling. Troy smiled a little and went back to eating his breakfast. _Mrs Bolton's lucky to be married to Troy… he's cute. _

"Aren't you supposed to be feeding Aden breakfast, Montez?" She asked me.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, I'll do it right now." I said as I quickly asked Aden what he wanted for breakfast.

When I finished making breakfast for Aden, I put his dish beside Troy.

"Daddy!" Aden ran to Troy and hugged him.

"Hey, sport!" Troy hugged him back. "You're always asleep when I come back home."

"Well, you should come back home earlier!" Aden said, giggling. Troy tickled him.

"Guess what? I'm not going to work today. I took the day off so that we could spend some time together. I remembered that it was your birthday yesterday." Troy told his son.

"Really? Can we please go to the theme park? Please, please, please!" Aden jumped up and down. I've never seen him this excited or happy.

"Sure, they're having a game fiesta today aren't they?" Troy told him. Aden seemed a lot closer to his father than his mother.

"Angeline, did you get him anything for his birthday yesterday?" Troy asked Mrs Bolton.

"Umm… well…"

"Mommy forgot." Aden said. Troy shook his head at Angeline.

After everyone, including me, had finished eating breakfast, Troy decided to take Aden to a theme park. "Hey, Gabriella, right?" Troy asked me.

"Yes."

"Why don't you come along with us?"

"Yes, yes! Come along, Gabriella!" Aden said.

"Okay, sure…" I smiled and went upstairs to change. Mrs Bolton came into my room. "Montez?"

"Yes, Mrs Bolton?" I answered as I combed my hair.

"Don't talk to my husband." She said. _What the hell?! _

"But I didn't…" I was interrupted.

"And don't put any make up on." She went out and slammed the door shut. I didn't even talk to Troy. _He asked me if I wanted to come along!_ Gosh! Does she feel threatened by me or something because I'm younger than her?

I felt like staying back home after what Angeline said to me but Aden wanted me to come so I followed. I sat in the backseat of Troy's Porsche Carrera GT car with Aden. Troy drove and Angeline sat in the front seat. "Dear, we need to be back by 4 okay? I've got a party to go to." Angeline told Troy.

"It's bad enough you didn't even remember it was Aden's birthday yesterday. Can't you just not go for once? Or maybe you can stay back home." Troy replied.

"Alright, fine. I won't go."

We arrived at the theme park half an hour later. It was Game Day, I think. They were selling Play Station 2 and 3 and all sorts of video games. Troy looked as excited as Aden did. Of course he'd be into all those stuff. He was just 25. He looked like Angeline's son instead of her husband. But Troy was really tall. Taller than 6 feet, I think. Both of them hurried off to the game stand so me and Angeline were left alone. "Get me some cotton candy over there, Montez." She said. I did as I was told. I bought some cotton candy for her.

"We're going on the roller coaster." Troy said. "You wanna come, Gabriella?" He asked.

"Umm…" I looked at Angeline and she had a sour face.

"So?" Troy waited for my answer.

"No thanks." I replied. Angeline smiled to my answer. I really loved roller coasters but what if Angeline tells me to stay away from her husband again? And what if she fires me?

"What about me? Don't you want me to go on the roller coaster?" Angeline asked Troy.

"I thought you didn't like that kinda stuff. Your back will hurt later." Troy replied. I almost burst out laughing at what Troy said. "But if you want really want to then come on!"

"Alright. I'll go on the roller coaster. And my back won't hurt. I'm not that old!" Angeline replied.

"Okay then…" Troy smiled and carried Aden to the roller coaster.

"You stay here. Don't go anywhere." Angeline whispered to me as she tagged along behind Troy and Aden.

_**Review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I want to thank teamedwardakazannassarules101, pizziagirl, jazzyjazz07, HannahSweetie33, qwerty55 and XXbestfriend1XX for reviewing my first 3 chapters! But most of all, I want to thank xZANESSA4LIFEx because she always leaves lots of reviews for my stories. I really appreciate that! Thanks guys and I hope you'll like the future chapters! Review again, please! Xoxo**_

I was left alone in the cotton candy stand alone while the Bolton's went on the roller coaster. Several minutes later, they came back. Aden was jumping with excitement. "Daddy, let's go again! Again, again!" He said. Troy looked really happy too.

"Sure, we'll go again." Troy told his son. "Angeline, you wanna come again?" He laughed at the sight of Angeline. She was slouching, she couldn't walk properly. Her face was in pain and it turned purple. She threw up. _Her back was hurting! _

"It's okay, honey. I'll just stay here with Gabriella." She replied.

"Alright then. Suit yourself." Troy said as he and Aden went back to the rollercoaster.

"Are you okay, Mrs Bolton?" I asked Angeline. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine. What are _you_ smiling for?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I replied. Several more minutes later, Troy and Aden came back.

"Daddy, that was _so_ cool!" Aden exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was. Let's go see if there are any more rides like that. You two coming?" He asked me and Angeline.

"Of course." Angeline said. I tagged along too. It was such an amazing theme park! It had rides of all sorts. We spent almost the whole day there. It was fun. Before we went back home, Aden wanted to get on one more ride. It looked thrilling. It was a spinning thing. It looked scary but we all got on it. I was accidentally seated beside Troy. Angeline had that sour look again.

"You scared?" He asked me.

"Kinda…" I replied. The ride started slow. It spun gradually. Soon, it got faster. And faster. And faster. Then it spun so fast that I screamed my lungs out. Everyone else was too. Then without thinking, I grabbed Troy's hand tightly. _I really wasn't thinking! _But the surprising thing was Troy squeezed my hand too. When I felt Troy's tight grasp, I came back to my senses and I quickly let go of his hand, afraid Angeline might see.

When the ride finished, my head was so dizzy! I was seeing stars. I couldn't balance myself so I tripped over a small rock and almost fell! But Troy caught me. "Woah, easy there…" He said as he let go of me. "Sorry… just a little dizzy." I told him. Thank heavens Angeline didn't see that. She was in the bathroom. We went back home later. Aden fell asleep in the car so I had to carry him into the house. I tucked him in his bed and went to my room to change. I went to the kitchen later to grab something to eat. _I was starving! _

While I was eating some cereal, I heard Troy and Angeline talking in the living room.

"Sweetie, I've decided to cancel the business trip tomorrow." Angeline said.

"What? Why? It's a great opportunity for you. You should go." Troy said.

"Well, you're taking 2 weeks off and I wouldn't be there! And I don't really trust the new nanny…"

"She's fine. _We'll_ be fine. Don't worry, Angeline." Troy said as he sat infront of the TV with a bowl of popcorn.

Angeline sighed and said, "Fine. But before I go, do you want to do something fun?"

"Something fun? We just came back from the theme park."

"No, I mean adult fun." Angeline said, biting her lip.

"I thought your back hurts." Troy laughed, not taking his eyes off the TV. Angeline looked offended.

"Fine, I'll just see you tomorrow morning before I leave." She kissed Troy's cheek and went up the stairs.

I was still eating my cereal when Troy came into the kitchen. "Oh, hey…" He said as he took out a pack of potato chips from the kitchen cupboard. "Aren't you going to bed yet?" He asked.

"I just got a little hungry… I'm going to bed after this." I replied.

"I'm not forcing you to or anything…" He chuckled and sat on a chair beside me.

"You know, Aden really likes you." He said.

"I like him a lot too. He's a really sweet kid." I said as I got up and took my empty bowl to the sink and washed it.

"He doesn't like most nannies." He said and came to the sink too. He washed his hands.

"Really? Why not?"

"Let's just say… he doesn't really like being told what to do." Troy laughed and looked at me.

"Oh… I…" I found myself looking into his amazing ocean blue eyes. He turned away and went back to the dining table. "So, where are you from?" He asked.

"I actually culturally mixed. But I've lived in California all my life." I told him.

"Oh… okay. Well, nice talking to you. I'm going to bed now." He smiled at me and went up to his room. He was the total opposite of Angeline. _He's so nice!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks to qwerty55, xZANESSA4LIFEx, pizziagirl, jazzyjazz07, teamedwardakazannassarules101, Cadbury95, XXbestfriend1XX and Zanessafan4eva123 for reviewing my previous chapter!**_ **Review again, please!**

Yes! Angeline was going away for like two weeks! I woke up the next morning only to see Angeline flirting with Troy in the kitchen. She was hugging and rubbing Troy from behind while he was washing his hands.

"Angeline, you're late! We'll be fine, just go!" Troy told his wife for the 15th time.

"Okay, okay." She said. "I love you." She kissed Troy on the lips. Troy pulled away awhile later.

"Bye, Angeline." He said as he led Angeline to the front door, helping her carry her luggages. When she left, Troy turned to Aden and said, "Mommy's gone! Now we can have some _real_ fun."

"Yay!" Aden jumped up and down in excitement. Then Troy turned to me.

"Gabriella, can you give Aden some breakfast? We're going somewhere later. You can come along too." He told me.

"Oh yeah, sure. Come on, Aden." I grabbed Aden's little hand and led him to the kitchen. I made him toasted bread and fried scrambled eggs.

"Mmm! This is great, Gabriella! Thanks! I haven't had a breakfast like this since… ever!" Aden said as he gobbled up all his food.

"Looks like Aden really likes your breakfast, Gabby." Troy said as he came into the kitchen. _Did he just call me Gabby?_ "Uh… yeah." I smiled a little. _That was kinda weird…_

After that, Troy took Aden and I to watch a movie. We watched 'Avatar'. It was really good. Aden really liked it. After the movie, Troy bought Aden an Avatar action figure. _He really loves his son._ We ate at McDonald's next. While Troy and Aden went to order some burgers, I was sitting alone. A tall man sat beside me.

"I'm sorry sir but this seat is taken." I told him.

"I don't think so." He moved closer to me and touched my hand.

"I—I'll scream! Stop touching me!" I pushed him. He started rubbing my back and hugging me.

"Hey, let go of her!" _It was Troy!_ He pulled the man away from me and almost hit him.

"I'm sorry, sir!" The man said as he ran away.

"Thanks, Mr Bolton." I thanked him.

"Please call me Troy. I'm not that much older than you, you know."

"Okay…" I smiled.

We all went back home later. Aden played games while I sat on the couch and read some magazines. Then Troy sat beside me.

"Don't you just love kids?" He asked me.

"Yeah… I do." I smiled.

"I'd do anything to get another one…" He told me. _Why was he telling me all this?_

Later in the evening, Troy went out with his friends while Aden and I were playing Monopoly at home. He fell asleep after one round. So I tucked him in his bed like I did every night. That's when I heard Troy's car. _He was back. _I went downstairs later to eat dinner and Troy came in. _He looked drunk!_ He couldn't balance himself.

"Mr Bolton? Oh I mean Troy, are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm perfectly great…" He laughed and threw himself on the couch. "Gabriella, come here." He said. So I sat on the couch beside him. "Yes?"

"Let me tell you one thing. Never get married to someone really old. It'll ruin your whole life." He told me. Yup, he was definitely drunk. "I want a kid. But I can't because my damn wife can't produce anymore kids. She's too old. And also because I don't want a kid with her." He started laughing hysterically. _That kinda creeped me out._

"Umm… maybe I should just go to bed now. Good night." I told Troy quickly as I got off the couch.

But he grabbed my hand. "No, please. Wait… I need someone to talk to." His blue eyes shined.

"Alright…" I said slowly as I sat back on the couch. He came closer to me.

"You're beautiful…" He started saying. "You should be a model rather than a nanny…"

I shivered. _What did he mean by that?!_ Then he started rubbing my hands.

"I like you, Gabriella. A lot." He said.

"Troy, no… you have your wife." I told him, my voice shaking.

"But I don't even love her." He started caressing my cheeks. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He's cute and charming and all… _but what was I thinking?!_ He has a wife! How could I destroy a family?! And he's drunk. People say that when they're drunk. Then he snapped back to his senses. "What am I doing? I'm sorry…" He said as he moved away from me. I didn't know what to say. "It's okay… I'll just go to bed now." I quickly said as I went up the stairs and into my room. _Boy, if Angeline knew this, I'd be fried by now…_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Review!**_

I made breakfast for Aden the next morning. Troy was still asleep.

"Here you go…" I said as I slipped the scrambled egg from the pan and onto Aden's plate.

"Yum!" Aden dug into his breakfast. "Gabriella, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie." I replied.

"Are you going to leave like the other nannies?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"All the other nannies ran away because of mommy." He said. _Who wouldn't?_

"I'm not going anywhere, Aden." I assured him. He smiled to my answer.

Later, Troy came down to the kitchen. "Hey Aden…" He said as he kissed Aden on his cheek. "Hey, Gabriella…"

"Good morning…" I responded. _He was acting like nothing had happened._

"Hey, we're all going to a French restaurant for dinner." He said. "But now, I've got some work to do."

After he ate his breakfast, he went upstairs to do his work. At 5 pm, Aden's tutor, Taylor, came. After she finished teaching Aden, she asked, "So, how's it going so far?"

"Well… I've got something to tell you. But you can't tell anyone, okay? Especially not Angeline."

"I would never…" She promised.

"Alright, last night, Troy got drunk. And he… flirted with me." I told her.

"What?! Flirting as in…?"

"Touching my hands and cheeks?" I said.

"Woah… do you like him?"

"What?! No! He has a wife, remember? And it was only because he was drunk."

"I hope so."

At night, we all got dressed and headed for a French restaurant. I sat in the backseat with Aden. The restaurant's name was 'Chef-d'œuvre'. It meant 'masterpiece' in French. And it looked really expensive. "Aden, do you want lobster?" Troy asked his son.

"Yup!" Aden answered.

"What about you, Gabriella?"

"I'll just have a beef burger." I told him.

"Nah, that wouldn't fill your tummy. Eat lobster."

"But it looks expensive."

"But it's worth it."

So after we ate dinner, we went back home.

"You can sit in the front seat, Gabriella." Troy said. "Aden's gonna fall asleep in the backseat."

"Alright…" So I sat in the front seat, beside Troy. When we arrived, Aden was fast asleep. _He sleeps a lot._ But we didn't get out of the car yet. "You were right. Aden _did_ fall asleep!" I laughed.

"Yeah…" Troy said. I noticed him staring at me.

"Maybe we should get down now…" I said.

"Nah… let's just stay here for a while." He said. Then his eyes caught mine. Soon, he began moving closer towards me. And I didn't move. _I don't know why I didn't!_ Before I knew it, our lips were touching. Slowly. Passionately. I froze. I didn't kiss him back. He just played with my lips with his. I didn't know what I should do. Next, he caressed my cheeks with his big, warm hands and put them behind my neck. _It actually felt good._ Soon, I came back to my senses and turned away. But he still kept his lips on my neck. "Troy, stop it…" I said. He stopped kissing my neck. "I'm sorry…" He said and got out off the car.

Then a feeling popped up inside me… _a feeling for Troy._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks to pizziagirl, zanessalov3r, jazzyjazz07, sparklerock5, silenceeverything, LHNgrl22, XXbestfriend1XX and Zanessafan4eva123 for reviewing. Your reviews really boosted my energy to write a new chapter! And thanks to xZANESSA4LIFEx for leaving lots of reviews and giving me ideas.**_ **Please review again, please! WARNING: This chapter is kind of rated M. **

I was so confused. Yes, I'm in love with Troy. And I couldn't get what happened that night out of my head. There's this guilt in me…

The next day, at night, I walked by Troy's room. The door was open and I saw Troy. He was shirtless. And wet. He had a towel wrapped around him. He had just come out of the shower. He saw me looking. "Gabby." He said. "Come on in."

"Troy, we need to get some things straight." I told him as I went into his room. He closed the door.

"What?" He smiled. _It made me melt. _He moved closer to me and grabbed my waist.

"You're cheating on your wife, Troy!" I said. He started hugging me.

"I don't want my wife, Gabriella. I want you! I never wanted Angeline! She's my mom's age!" He hugged me tighter. He started sobbing. "I love you… I know I'll never get you but I want you… so bad!" He kept saying, still hugging me. I kind of pitied him. I mean, who would want to be married to Angeline the witch? I hugged him back. I got all wet because _he_ was.

He pulled back and looked at me, his hands still on my waist. We stared at each other. Soon, before I knew it, Troy smashed his lips against mine. I returned the kiss. _I felt so guilty_. But I didn't want to stop. I couldn't. It was so passionate. There was something in my head telling me to stop and feel really guilty while there's this other thing that's telling me to follow my desires… and do whatever I felt like doing with Troy. I guess that part was stronger. And next, he threw me on his bed. He got on top of me.

But then my good part started emerging again. "No, Troy! Stop it! Please…" I moved away from him. "My dad had an affair with another woman. And he left me and my mom. I know what it feels like. It's really bad, Troy. Please don't… for Aden." I told him, my voice shaking. "I'm sorry, Troy. I can't." Troy moved away.

"But… I can't spend the rest of my life with Angeline…" He said.

"You can't with me either." I said.

"Just think, Gabriella. Have some pity for me. You know what Angeline's like. Even if we can never be together… can't we just be together for one night?" He asked. "I know you want it too."

Then suddenly, my bad part emerged. And it took over my other part. It reminded me that I hated Angeline. And it told me to just… do it. Follow my desires. _Hey, just one night with Troy wouldn't hurt…_

Without thinking, I hugged Troy's wet body. Next, he kissed me again. He got on top of me again. He took my shirt off. He took his towel off. _I couldn't believe this was happening! _How could I do this? But the pleasure… _it was indescribable._ Yes, we made love that night. It was so good. But there was guilt in me. We both came at the same time. He lay beside me, wet and totally naked. Both of us. We panted.

"I have never had a night this amazing. Even Angeline can't give me a night like this." He told me.

"Troy… you don't know how bad I feel right now." I said softly. We fell asleep a while later.

"Good morning, beautiful." Troy whispered in my ear the next morning. I woke up. Troy had his hands on my waist. The guilt was coming to me again! But I was intensely in love with him now. "Troy…." I whispered. He was cheating on his wife. The woman whom he promised to spend the rest of his life with. But Taylor said it was an arranged marriage, right? I tried to find something positive out of it. _But now… I was the other woman._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Review! Thanks!**_

Troy flirted and kissed me for the next few days but we didn't make love anymore.

Aden and I were eating dinner when Troy came. "Hey sport." Troy said as he kissed Aden on his cheek. "Hey Gabs…" He kissed me on my forehead. Troy always kissed me on my cheek and forehead infront of Aden all the time. Aden didn't mind. In fact, he giggled whenever Troy did that. I guess he's too young to know. Troy sometimes even nibbled my ear infront of him.

But that night, something happened again. We made love again. I promised myself I wouldn't but… I don't know what happened. Troy and I were talking in bed the next morning. He was a really fun person to talk to. Then suddenly, we heard someone open the door…. _It was Angeline! _Right at that moment, when I saw Angeline, I froze. My heart stopped beating. I was so going to be fired!

But Angeline stood there, open mouthed. Her face was red with anger and a little green with envy. "Bitch!" She shouted. Tears rolled down her cheeks and it destroyed all her mascara. She shook with anger. She grinded her teeth. Her eyes were wide open and furious. I quickly put on my dress and said, "This isn't what it looks like, Mrs Bolton." Tears rolled down my cheeks too. I looked at Troy. He was in shock.

"Angeline, why did you come back so early?!" He asked as he put on his boxers.

"You bitch! You devil!" She screamed. She slapped me and pushed me down on the floor. "I came back early to check on you! Because I knew that something like this would happen!" She shouted.

I cried. "It's not her fault!" Troy shouted back. He helped me up. But Angeline charged at me and kicked me right in my stomach. _I thought I was going to faint!_

"What the hell's wrong with you! She didn't do anything! It was me! I wanted to!" Troy screamed at his wife. Angeline stopped and looked at Troy. "It's because I'm old isn't it?" She asked.

Troy sighed. "It's not that… it's just… well, it _is_ partly that. You don't even love me. You just want my money."

"Gee, it took you 6 years to realize that?" She laughed. "Well, I want a divorce and I'm taking all the money. And you can go live in a hut with the pauper. Take Aden too. Right now, I'm going to the police station!" She screamed and went downstairs.

"You okay? I'm so sorry… this is all my fault." Troy said as he helped me up.

"No, I should've never come here in the first place." I said, crying. "I'm just gonna go home now."

"No. Please don't. You're gonna get the money you need for your mom's operation. Angeline's gone now." Troy told me.

Just then, Aden came into Troy's room, crying. "Mommy hit me!" He cried. Angeline had hit Aden on his cheek. There was a big, red mark. "Evil bitch…" Troy said. He quickly followed Angeline downstairs.

"Why the hell did you do that to Aden for?!" Troy asked, furious. He loves his son so much.

"I don't know. I'm going to the police station now!" She said as she stormed out of the house. Angeline drove to the police station by herself, knocking down everything in her way. She was a reckless driver.

Before anyone could say anything, she crashed into a big lorry truck that was carrying petrol. _There was a big explosion…_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Review please! I'm gonna end this kind of quick because I just thought of a new better story!**_

_**I received lots of reviews in like an hour! Thanks! Sorry my chapters are short. I just kinda like to keep it that way! But this is kinda longer than the others because it's the last. Review please!

* * *

**_

Obviously, Angeline died. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking it's because of me, right? If my mom hadn't fallen sick and if I hadn't gone to the Bolton's, Troy and I wouldn't have fallen in love. And if Troy and I hadn't fallen in love, we wouldn't have made love that night. And if we didn't make love that night, Angeline wouldn't get all emotional and get on her car and drive recklessly to the police station and crash into a truck. And if Angeline hadn't done that, she would still be alive and healthy.

Yes, we were all shocked at what had happened. Everyone wide eyed. Open mouthed. Poor Aden. When the explosion was over, Troy called the police, the fire brigade and the ambulance. It wasn't like Troy didn't love her completely. He kind of did shed some tears. I did too. I felt guilty. I kept thinking about what I had done to destroy the Bolton family. It kept re-running in my mind like a video tape. We held Angeline's funeral the next day. All of Angeline's relatives came. But Troy didn't want to tell them that he cheated on her. He just told them that she ran into a truck.

Aden cried. He hugged me. I comforted him. After the funeral, we went back to the mansion. "So… I guess I'm leaving now." I sighed and smiled a little. "I'm so sorry about everything. If I hadn't come…" I was interrupted by Troy.

"No, it's all _my_ fault. I asked you to sleep with me. I started everything. _I'm_ sorry. And don't worry, you're getting your money for your mom." Troy said. "But you don't have to leave, Gabriella."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Maybe you can stay here. And even bring your mom here." Troy said.

"What? No… I couldn't…"

"Then would you say yes if I asked you to marry me?"

Troy Bolton, a multi millionaire, was asking me, a nanny, to marry him?

"Troy… don't you think it's too fast?" I asked. "I mean… what about Aden?"

"Aden will be even more devastated if you leave." Troy said.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Say yes."

I agreed to marry him. But how was I going to tell my mom?! _Mr Bolton's wife died yesterday and he wants me to marry him now?_ Gosh, this was hard.

"Hello? Mom?" I called my mom.

"_Hello? Honey, is that you?"_

"Yeah, mom. It's me. You won't believe what just happened."

"_What is it, dear?"_

So I told my mom all about it. Except for the umm… you know, the Troy having an affair with me part. She was shocked at first, but thankfully, she understood and agreed with the decision I made.

Troy, Aden and I went to the airport after the next 2 days to pick my mom up.

"You must be Troy Bolton. Very nice to meet you. And sorry about your wife." My mom said to Troy.

"Thank you, Mrs Montez. A pleasure to meet you." Troy replied.

So my mom got her operation. And she became well after a week and a half. I was so glad. Thanks to Troy. He provided all the money. And as for Troy and I, we got married when my mom got well. We talked to Aden about the idea first. He thought it was a great idea but of course, he was still so upset that his mother had died.

Our wedding was held after a month. It was an outdoor wedding, decorated beautifully. It was really grand. It was one of the happiest days of my life. I became Gabriella Bolton. Mrs Bolton. A week after we got married, I realized I was 3 and a half months pregnant. I was already pregnant when Angeline died. Aden was excited because he was going to get a new baby sister. My mom was too.

I gave birth after 9 months. Troy and I named our baby Maddy. Short for Madison. After I gave birth, I continued my studies at Stanford University. We hired a new nanny to take care of Maddy and Aden. Her name was Danielle. She was African American and she was quite plump. But she was really nice and caring.

I am now 24 years old. Troy's 30 and our marriage is still going strong. We had twins when I turned 20. _Troy loved kids so much._ So we were a big, happy family who lived in a big, happy mansion. _We were the Boltons.

* * *

_

**THE END! Hope you liked it! Review please! I've got a new idea for a new story! I'm writing it right now!  
**


	10. Just an update!

Hey guys! Thanks for reading 'Nanny'! Please read my new mermaid story… I'm updating it right now! Thanks…

P.S You can find it in my profile!!!


End file.
